Rapunzel's Crown
Rapunzel's Crown is a tiara that belongs to Rapunzel, given to her when she was an infant. Appearance A gold tiara decorated with white, red, blue, silver and glass diamonds that was (made for in-theory) given to the Lost Princess of Corona. Lore The crown was given to Corona's new born princess by King Frederic of Corona and when she "went missing" it became a reminder of her to the Kingdom and it's King and Queen. Eighteen years later it was stolen by Flynn Rider and the Stabbington Brothers for it's gold and diamond value and Flynn took it for himself while he and the brothers were getting away from the guards. When he lost them, the thief found a hidden tower to hide in until the guards and the crazy white horse were gone, but he ended up being hit by a frying pan. After the girl in the tower, Rapunzel realized that she can take care of herself she found the stolen tiara in the man's satchel, she hasn't seen a crown before and it took awhile to find where it is suppose to go; on her head. When Rapunzel failed to get "mother" to say "yes you can leave and see the floating lights in person" again, she made a deal with the thief. She'll give him back his "satchel" if he takes her to lanterns and brings her back home unharmed. Not long after they left, Gothel came back to the tower to find her "flower" missing, the crown and a Wanted Poster of the thief hidden under a loose, step floorboard. Gothel later uses it to get the Stabbington Brothers to help her get Rapunzel back and get rid of Flynn; and she uses it again on Rapunzel as she made her believe that Flynn only cares about the crown's jewels and not her. The next night Rapunzel's dream of seeing the floating lanterns in person finally came true and just before she and Flynn/Eugene were about to set their own up into the night sky, she gave the crown back to him, but Eugene put it aside. The crown's value no longer means anything to him; only she matters to him now. Eugene later gave the crown to the Stabbington Brothers, so they would leave him and Rapunzel alone, but they knocked him out, tied his hands and the crown onto a small ship's helm and send them both to the castle. The brothers then went up to Rapunzel and made her believe that Flynn told them about her hair so they would let him keep the crown for himself: Gothel knocks the brothers out before they could grab her. Her plan to make Rapunzel believe that greed for the crown's jewels is more powerful than love worked as she brought her flower back to the tower, while the royal guards got the crown back and locked Eugene and the brothers up for stealing it. At the tower Rapunzel was having flashbacks of her birth family, seeing a picture of her infant self and seeing herself as a princess in the mirror while wearing the crown; she realized that the crown was hers, that she was the Lost Princess and that Eugene choosing the crown over her was a lie. It was later placed back on her head, as she started to wear it as a princess after Eugene had escaped, saved and brought her back home to her real family. But from time to time Eugene still uses his thieving 'Rider' skills on it to tease Princess Rapunzel. Even when Rapunzel is seen wearing it on her wedding day, while in the events that have led up to it, she is seen keeping the tiara on a cushion in her room or have placed it in a jewelry box just for it in ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' and its follow-up series. Role in the Crossover The crown serves as a mark of Rapunzel's status as a royal. Images tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-230.jpg|Little Rapunzel wearing it for the first time tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-888.jpg|Being Stolen by Flynn tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2449.jpg|Rapunzel wearing it (again) while looking at herself in the mirror tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-6744.jpg|"This is why he's here" tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8055.jpg|Eugene choosing Rapunzel over the tiara tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-10696.jpg|Eugene teasing Rapunzel with it Category:Tangled Category:Objects Category:Accessories